Not like that Song fic
by thuhh gurl
Summary: Not like that song fiction hope ya understand


Not like that-Songfic

Girls night out Shopping!

Note: I do not own this and I am sorry this is confusing for most of u also this is Lily's POV.

"Mum, I'm going out with miley" I Shouted "Ok lily be back later and have fun!" said my mum. I went out with miley, "Lily! Is that what you're going to wear? Let's go quick and I'll style u at the shops!" Said miley "Ok but I am happy with this look" I said back "No, You have to wear some thing like me some times not just Skater clothes" Said Miley " Ok!" I said. We got to a shop I saw really got skater clothes but miley didn't like it, "Wear this quick there's Troy" Said Miley, I got the clothes and went in to the dressing rooms to change after I came back Troy was there, " Hi lily u look um…" Troy told me "Fab! I know it was my idea" Miley said "Umm I got to go "Troy said rushing out

_I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure  
something I can't ignore_

All the clothes I was wearing were all out then a bunch of girls came "OMG! Oh sorry hey I am Amanda and u ttly look great! Wanna join us?" Amanda said "Well I would love to but my friend here, Miley won't let me and we are BFFS!" I said to them

_All the flashy cameras  
try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take off..._

"Oh ok well we are free so u can visit us sometimes" Said Amanda, Then they left. Well we saw Oliver looking at a new Skateboard, and me and Miley ran over to Oliver "Hey Oliver, What's up?" I said to Oliver "Oh nothing, Just checking out a new skateboard" Oliver said "Why?" I asked "Well I was at the skateboard park and I slipped so the skateboards broken and I got a brooze" Oliver explained "Oh" I said, we all were quiet for a while then "Now lily are u gonna buy the outfit?" Miley said. I was quiet, 3 minutes later "Uhh…Sure, I'll go pay for it" I said.

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by there look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, no it's not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down 'cause of jealousy  
But I'm not, not, not that girl  
And it's not, not, no it's not my world_

"Hey Oliver, Lily got a new look, and Its my style" Miley said to Oliver "Ok but I don't know I think she would look better if she wore her normal clothes I mean she doesn't look good if she wore clothes like u do eww" Oliver replied "WHAT?!" Miley said really shocked "nothing" Oliver said

So many girls be checkin' my style  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no

I came back and me and Miley left we didn't talk I was thinking: Why isn't Miley talking to me? Maybe she doesn't like me I am so sad now!

"Hey miley why aren't u talking to me?" I finally said "Oh nothing I just don't feel like talking" Miley replied back "Well I'm gonna get a magazine will u help me pick one?" I asked "Ya sure" Miley said

_I move in mysterious, ways that got them curious  
They're looking at what I'm wearing  
Standing on the sidelines staring  
Taking every chance I get  
To find who I'm going with  
I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life_

"Hey what about this one 'Popstar' OMG! It's got good gossip I am gonna buy it!" Miley said "Me too" I said. We bought it and went out and saw Amber and Ashley "Oh look it's the dorks we don't want to see u as we see u at school!" Said Amber "ooo tsssss"Amber and Ashley said "Oh whatever" Me and miley both said and left.

_So many girls be checkin' my style  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no_

"God this is a GNO" Miley said "Ya and its getting late so I might have to go home" I said sadly "Ok bye see ya tomorrow!" Miley said. When I got home I put on my new clothes and started listening to music

_What's good I'm weak no longer  
In life it's making me stronger  
What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no I won't quit that, you heard me  
You'll find that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me yeah_

I had so fun I would never forget that looks like I'm all glamed up. I am so happy Miley is the best friend ever!

a/n: Like it guys? Then review! sorry guys if its confusing. I tried my best.


End file.
